


Pets and Sharing

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Kim and Kin look for a new pet together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets and Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of imagineyourotp's prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP having finally decided to get a pet, so they go to the pet store. But once in, they start arguing as they want a different animal, until finally person A buys a collar and hands it to person B, announcing that person B is now their new pet."
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> It sucks a lot. Sorry.

Between the two, many things had been shared through the duration of their relationship. Sometimes, Kim would borrow his microscope without asking and Kin would return the favor by taking her science beakers and forgetting to return them. The 'sharing' usually ended with arguments and energetic searches to find each others' things, but one thing neither Kim nor Kin had manage to lose or fight over was their hamster. The small, hairless creature was actually a science experiment Kin had done on a whim that lead to a bean with four legs, but it was still their pet hamster all the same. The two considered it almost like the baby of their relationship, except it didn't make any screaming noises or do much of anything.

Which is why it came as no surprise when a bean with limbs and no organs didn't live forever. Neither of them were really shocked when Kin found it still one morning, but were still sad about the loss, Kin more so than his significant other. The mourning was ended a day later when Kim suggested, "How about we go and get a real pet?"

Shocked and appalled at how easily she had gotten over their hamster's death, Kin shouted, "Are you kidding!? It's only been a day! He was so young! And you're already about to replace him," he finished in an accusing tone. The boy crossed his arms and shook his head, seemingly disturbed at the mere thought of replacing their hamster so soon.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and frowned in annoyance. "You're kidding, right? It was a bean, Kin! Besides, it's not replacing him, it's just a new pet. One that isn't, you know, a bean?" she stressed the bean part, hoping the dense boy would get her point. 

He continued to shake his head, "Bean or not, he was my child!"

"Our child," Kim pointed out.

"Exactly! You think you'd have a little more compassion for him, huh!?" He started to ramble on, topics about parenting and animal care rolling through his monologue as his girlfriend ignored a majority of it. Eventually, after Kin had finished his rant and seemed pacified that he had thoroughly explained how her suggestion was awful, Kim decided to let the situation rest for now. Getting a new pet to share was certainly still on her mind, but dealing with a whiny boyfriend wasn't something she cared to do.

Kim didn't bring up the topic for an entire week and waited for the right moment to ask the question, "Do you want to go to the pet store?" Expecting another tyrant, she was happy to hear the opposite. 

The boy had shrugged and gave a small smile, "Yeah, sure." She giggled slightly at the change of reaction in just the course of a week.

As soon as they got there, any memory of their pet bean had appeared to vanish from Kin's mind as he ran from section to section to look at all the options. She nudged him along when he spent a little too much time looking at the mice, telling him flatly, "We're not getting a rat." He rolled his eyes and obliged, instead walking around to look at reptiles. Kim smiled and watched some of the lizards and considered one of the smaller snakes being a possibility. The cost of the tank and heat lamp, however...

"How about this one?" Kin asked, interrupting her thoughts to point out a container. She had hoped he was pointing to the tiny bearded dragon, but made a sound of disgust when she saw him staring excitedly at a scorpion. In fact, he seemed enthralled with all the arachnids and insects. "Can you see the really cool marks on his back?" he asked, but Kim shook her head hastily.

"There is no way," she emphasized, "that we are getting an insect for pet, Kin. That's disgusting. Can we get this gecko?"

Curious, he asked, "Aren't lizards and snakes supposed to make girls scream?" But, he was met with folded arms and a disgruntled stare. Scoffing, Kin got up from his spot next to the bugs and began to look around once again.

The time at the store carried on far longer than either of them would have originally thought. Whenever Kin saw a creature he liked, Kim would point out the flaws and how it was gross. In a similar fashion, he took care to explain all the downsides of having anything she wanted. Needless to say, they were there longer than they should have been and ended up a tad annoyed with one another. The clerk, who was sitting at the front of the store, didn't seem to mind their bickering as they slept. Eventually, the couple came to look at the groups of puppies that were begging to be taken home.

"How about these little guys?" Kin asked, grinning as he raised his eyebrows. He even picked up one of the dogs and laughed as it immediately began to lick his face yelp excitedly. "Don't tell me you hate puppies, Kim," he glanced at his girlfriend and asked.

She watched the dog for a minute before responding, "No, I don't." Kim sighed, "But," and her boyfriend was already rolling his eyes. "Having a dog really isn't necessary. We don't even have a place for it to sleep, Kin."

He grumbled, "Fine," and placed the dog back with its companions. They had been all around the store at least three times now and had fought over just about every animal. The only other thing they hadn't bothered looking at was the fishes, but the two had agreed (for once) that a fish would be an exceedingly boring pet to share. Kin got caught up in thinking about how a tarantula or a scorpion would still have been the best pet, even if they were slightly dangerous, but was literally jerked out of them by his neck.

"You can be the pet," Kim grinned coyly. He was taken aback by the suggestion until he felt the leather collar around his neck and wondered how the girl had managed to get it on him without his noticing. She began to laugh when Kin realized the entirety of her suggestion, his face blooming a soft red in embarrassment.


End file.
